


ain't it shocking what love can do

by jump_the_gunn



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bly Manor is a boarding school, F/F, NO DEATHS, Slow Burn, no ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jump_the_gunn/pseuds/jump_the_gunn
Summary: After replying to an intriguing advert, Dani Clayton finds herself a residential teaching position at the exclusive Bly Preparatory Academy boarding school.Expecting nothing but an amazing job opportunity, Dani is quickly enchanted by the groundskeeper. But does the groundskeeper feel the same way?ORStill set in 1987, no ghosts, no deaths. Bly Manor is a school. Slow-ish burn. Peter as Rebecca's ex as background character. Everyone else works at or attends Bly Preparatory Academy.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 18
Kudos: 117





	1. upside down

“The only children who’d attend a school like that are orphans and children who’d be better off as orphans.” It was just an offhand remark, made by a woman whose name she didn’t know. A rude, over the shoulder reader, woman. Who’d decided to add her own narration to the advert as Dani had browsed the employment classifieds in the newspaper.

The comment had rolled around her head for several weeks. It had haunted her as Dani had taken on several substitute teacher postings around London. The advert seemed to reappear every week. It didn’t make sense to her, a position at a fancy boarding school that included full board. The position should have been filled immediately and should have stayed filled.

She’d heard various rumours from other teachers she worked with when she’d casually brought up the school. It was close to a prison and was unsafe, the wealthy children were nightmares to work with, the building was haunted. The most curious was the rumour that it was simply too sad to work with so many abandoned children. That term, abandoned children, had been a nasty surprise to hear from another teacher and she’d turned down a return offer from that particular school.

In the end, she wasn’t entirely sure if it was concern for the children or curiosity about the turnover that made her fax off her letter of application and resume. Either way, Dani was shocked when she received a phone call from the school’s Principal Hannah Grose the very next day.

“I know this is highly unusual, but how soon could you come to Bly Preparatory Academy? We can’t promise permanent work at this stage, but we can offer a substitute teaching job for a minimum of two weeks. Think of it as a paid trial. If it works out for everyone, we’ll keep you on.” Mrs Grose bluntly put it to Dani during their phone call.

“I can come Sunday” Dani blurted back, curiosity overcoming her. She’d never heard of a teaching post with a two-week trial period before. Let alone one that called up applicants on a Friday and allowed them to start the following Monday.

* * *

The train ride had been soothing. Dani found the English countryside charming as she travelled past endless hedged meadows, grazing animals and quaint villages. It was peaceful as long as she looked at the countryside and kept her little suitcase tucked away in the luggage rack above her head, everything she didn’t want to think about firmly locked away and hidden out of sight.

She’d been told by Mrs Grose that the school’s cook Owen would be meeting her at the train station. When Dani had asked Mrs Grose how she’d know who Owen was, the other woman had simply laughed. Disembarking from the train now Dani could see why, the station platform was in the middle of nowhere. No quaint village at this stop, just a concrete platform and one kind looking man patiently waiting.

“Hi, I’m the substitute teacher Dani”, she said as she offered out her hand to Owen. He smiled warmly as he returned her handshake, “Owen Sharma, Bly Prep cook and sometimes driver.”

There was humour in Owen’s eyes and Dani couldn’t help but smile at his reassuring presence. Until he reached to take her case that was. Her smile faltered as she insisted, “Oh no, it’s ok. I can take this.” 

Shrugging, Owen led Dani to his waiting car. Owen was happy to act as a tour guide, not that there were many landmarks in Bly. It wasn’t long before Owen was pulling into a large property fenced by a brick wall. Dani looked in wonder out the window as they drove through manicured grounds to a collection of large buildings. Owen pointing out the main manor house that served as the school as they drove by.

Pulling up to a much smaller but still sizable looking house Owen advised, “I’ll let you out here, this is the staff residence. I’m sure you’ve been assigned a room and there is someone there to meet you. Hannah is always very thoughtful about these things.”

Although he got out and opened the trunk of the car, Owen was a fast learner and let Dani grab her own trunk. It turned out Mrs Grose had indeed planned ahead. There were a few staff members present in the building, whose names Dani had almost immediately forgotten in the rush of things, that were able to direct her to the room she’d been assigned.

As she’d been shown to her room Dani had been told Mrs Grose was expecting her after she’d freshened up. Dani feared she’d taken a bit long freshening up. So, the walk to the main schoolhouse was a brisk powerwalk. Her only instruction had been that the Principal’s office was on the top floor, at the end of the long hall marked with a red door. Luckily, being a converted house, the main stairs were right in the entryway and it was easy enough to look both ways on the top floor landing and spot the red door.

Dani hesitated, then knocked softly at the door. “Come in.” Mrs Grose replied to her knock, rising from behind a large desk as Dani entered the room and leaning forward to shake her hand. The handshake and the woman who gave it were warm and welcoming to Dani.

“Welcome to Bly, Danielle”, was said in a well-meaning way as they shook hands. Dani felt herself flush as she became resolute in this change that she’d made for herself in her new life, unused to being so assertive as she replied, “I go by Dani actually.”

As remarkable as the moment was to Dani, for Hannah Grose it was just another normal exchange. So the moment passed with just a small smile and nod of acknowledgement on Hannah’s part.

“Please sit Dani, I’ll not beat around the bush now you’re here,” the principal began as soon as Dani sat down, “we’ve had issues with attracting and retaining staff. Bly isn’t exactly a fun destination for young single teachers and teachers with families are reluctant to move towns. As you know the school is capped at thirty children between ages seven to eleven, almost all of our students have lost at least one parent.”

Mrs Grose paused, drawing breath before she continued on with a speech it was clear she’d given multiple times before.

“Classes are capped at twelve students per class; however, you’ll often have less. The academy is expensive, the guardians of these children expect no less than stellar results for the money they pay. There is no hiding in a class so small. After I received your details, I contacted a friend from teaching college that you’d worked with at Coldfall Primary School. She vouched for you, but it will be your results with the children here that indicate to me if you’re to stay on after your trial.”

Dani gave a tight smile and nodded. Although it made her nervous, she understood with such a tiny cohort of students that would be the best way to be evaluated. Even one poor connection would make a difference for the worse.

Responding to Dani’s nod, Hannah continued on “I know our initial phone conversation was brief, and it felt impertinent to ask over the phone, but why on Earth does a young American woman want to work at a boarding school in the English countryside?”

Dani tried to keep her face neutral as she prepared to respond, “In my time as a teacher so far, as hard as I’ve tried, I’ve always felt stretched too thin. There are too many students to make any real difference. A position like this, with so few kids, I could really help.”

“I’m sure there are schools in America with low class ratios…” Mrs Grose suggested gently, hinting at her real question.

Dani felt her positive demeanour slip a little as she faltered and replied weakly, “I couldn’t be at home anymore. I needed to see more of the world.”

From the way Hannah Grose’s smile didn’t quite travel to her eyes this time, Dani knew she hadn’t fooled the woman. Still, she had been polite enough to accept the part truth and the discussion pivoted to logistics as Hannah brought Dani up to speed on curriculums, class schedules and expectations.

The discussion ended with a rundown of the staff of Bly Prep, “The residential supervisors are a combination of women who live on site and in town. We have a rotating roster so at least two are on duty to supervise children outside of school hours. Unfortunately, since they work the opposite schedule to you, you won’t get much time to spend with them. As well as my duties as Principal I teach classes, I don’t live on campus though the other teacher Rebecca Jessel does live here. There is also a semi-retired teacher that lives in Bly that is happy to take some classes when we’re in a pinch. She’ll be relieved to hear she can go back to her grandchildren and knitting now you’ve arrived.”

As Dani watched Hannah Grose seemed to think for a second, “The final staff are Owen our cook, well I guess you’d know since he drove you in. And also, our groundskeeper Jamie. They both live off site.”

* * *

Being able to fall asleep, or stay asleep, wasn’t something Dani had been particularly good at as of late. That meant she was up early enough to catch the noise of activity outside her room as the night and morning residential staff swapped over. At least the lodging at staff residence was clean, comfortable and truly luxurious in that Dani had a bathroom all to herself after months of sharing dingy hostel bathrooms.

Having no commute to her job and waking so early meant Dani had all the time in the world to slowly get dressed, blow dry her hair and fix herself breakfast. After going through her morning routine Dani checked her watch. There was still more than an hour until she started classes. Without knowing what else to do Dani decided to take a stroll around the grounds.

The prior day Dani had been given a tour of the former manor house that was now used as a school and for the student dormitories by Mrs Grose. She’d spotted another building when Owen had driven her in that she was curious about, so she headed to the far side of the grounds, skirting a large pond. The rather unremarkable building turned out to be a chapel, however on the way back from her disappointing chapel excursion she spotted a small figure on a bench by the lake.

As she drew closer, she noticed it was a young girl, swinging her legs as she talked to herself. When the girl noticed Dani approaching, she stopped talking and waved, “Good morning Miss! Mrs Grose told us we would get a new teacher. It’s perfectly splendid to meet you of course. I’m Flora.”

Dani was sure her smile was a mile wide. This girl had the most precious little accent she’d ever heard. As she offered her hand for her young charge to shake, she replied, “Hi Flora, I’m Miss Clayton”

The small girl firmly shook her hand and then gestured to the bench beside her, “Would you like to sit Miss Clayton? The view is perfectly splendid from here.”

As Dani sat, she noticed Flora was right, the gardens around the lake were immaculate and although they could see the residential buildings the bustle was just far enough away that this spot felt remote. Which made Dani realise, “Say Flora, are you supposed to be out here by yourself?”

The small girl bit her lip and shot Dani a fleeting look, as if she was deciding something. After a second she exhaled heavily and replied in a quiet timid voice, “I suppose not Miss. You see, it’s just that mother used to say it was healthy to start the day with a walk. I always get back by first bell.”

The girl’s sad reference to her mom in the past tense jolted Dani. She knew, at this school she’d be hearing similar revelations from many of the children in the coming days. She wondered if she’d get used to it or every time it would feel like this.

“I guess, I don’t officially start as a teacher until I get into that school building in…” Dani quickly checked her watch, “twenty-five minutes.” Flora was a remarkably bright young girl, she giggled at Dani’s sly wink and called out a goodbye over her shoulder as she headed back towards the school building. 

It was on her walk towards the school building at a much more leisurely pace than Flora that Dani met Rebecca Jessel. Although they only talked quickly about Bly and their upcoming classes Dani got a good feeling from Rebecca. If she was able to stay at Bly beyond two weeks, she had a feeling they might become friends.

Teaching small, engaged classes made the morning fly by for Dani. She’d even had Flora in her English class and suspected she may soon have a favourite student. At the midday bell her students hurriedly packed up and practically fled the classroom, Dani followed them into the corridor, amused as they ran squealing and laughing together out of sight. She caught sight of Rebecca exiting the neighbouring classroom, “They are a bit silly aren’t they. Racing like they’ll starve otherwise.” The other teacher casually remarked.

“It’s worth it though. Owen and a small staff cater lunch and supper daily. You’ll see when you try it. The school dinners when I was a kid were horrendous compared to what this lot gets.”

Dani followed Rebecca downstairs from the classroom block and into a large unusually quiet dining hall. They grabbed plates with generous helpings provided by Owen and sat down together. It wasn’t until Dani tasted her first bite, she understood how a group of thirty students could be so hushed. They were clearly too busy enjoying their food to be a bother right now.

As Dani ate, she watched Principal Grose come in and grab a plate of food, chatting with Owen before they both came over to join Rebecca and herself. The curious thing was that Owen carried two plates, one he started working on as he sat down and one that placed beside him. It was evident that they were at an informal staff table of sorts.

Principal Grose, who’d just insisted that Dani call her Hannah, was checking in on how she’d found her morning lessons when someone Dani hadn’t seen yet entered the room. The woman was no teacher, clad in overalls and a t-shirt, she walked confidently to their table and sat beside Owen.

It was lucky Rebecca was telling an anecdote as the new woman sat down. Dani had become distracted, and knew she was looking far longer than was appropriate. It wasn’t until a few minutes later, as Dani was complimenting Owen on his food that the stranger even looked at her.

When their eyes eventually met however, she felt like she had been truly seen. Their eye contact was a beat too long, Dani knew. She hadn’t been able to look away and this overalls girl had smirked as Dani fumbled over the final word of her sentence. Then as if it had been nothing, overalls girl returned her gaze to her plate of food.

Dani looked anywhere but at overalls girl after that. It was a few minutes later, during conversation that Hannah casually referred to the stranger as Jamie. Jamie the groundskeeper, Dani thought to herself. Much, much prettier and more female than she’d imagined Jamie the groundskeeper to look.

Jamie left as soon as she finished eating and Dani wasn’t above subtly watching her go.

* * *

Her final class of the day was a higher form geography class with only seven students. It was her first higher form class, so far, she’d been assigned mostly junior form classes. She’d checked the attendance sheet earlier and noted five of the seven students were in their final year at Bly. So, when the class had started, she’d expected the slight tension. Children who were at the top of a hierarchy usually liked to prove their mettle.

For the first half of the class, she’d taught the children how to look up longitude and latitude coordinates in an atlas. She occupied them with a practice sheet as she turned to the chalkboard to prepare the second half of the lesson. She was writing a list of coordinates on the board so each student would choose one, find the country it belonged to and then write a report on that country.

It was as she wrote the fourth coordinate on the board, she heard the slight scrape, followed by a muted footstep. Dani was no fool. She knew that one of the children was planning to try something on. Steeling her spine, she continued writing, even as she saw movement in her peripheral vision. Even as she felt something cold and slimy on the back of her neck. It was only when the cold and slimy thing moved, she internally screamed. Externally though, she calmly reached behind her for whatever creature the children had placed on her.

The frog she’d retrieved from the back of her neck looked up at her, seeming as bewildered as she was by the situation. It was only then, that Dani calmly turned around to see one boy returning to his desk. She remembered his name from the attendance sheet, but only because his sister was her favourite pupil. Still, it helped with the impact as she firmly said, “Miles Wingrave! Turn and face me.”

It surprised her how angry the boy looked when he turned around. Keeping her cool demeanour, she continued, “Where did you get this frog from?”

“It wasn’t me Miss Clayton!” Miles insisted. The rest of the students were snickering, evidently, they had been in on the joke. Using all her professionalism not to roll her eyes at the insult to her intelligence, Dani drew herself up to full height and firmly repeated, “Where did the frog come from?”

“The pond…” Miles uttered, looking dejected.

“Well, you need to put it back. We’ll all go. I still expect each student to complete their country report, so if the time we lose means this becomes a homework assignment that is just too bad.” Dani said firmly, she walked up to Miles and passed the boy back the frog.

The class seemed a little shell shocked, this was clearly not what they had been expecting. “Out now!” Dani interrupted them pointing towards the door.

The walk to the pond proved uneventful. The class gathered in silence as Miles lowered the frog into the pond and Dani was relieved to see it swim away, no long-term harm from the ordeal hopefully.

She was finishing up a small lecture to her class on leaving wildlife alone when she noticed a couple of pupils look at something over her shoulder. She turned around to find Jamie the groundskeeper with an amused look. Dani felt her cheeks burn. Those earnest eyes, the knowing smirk.

Dani checked her watch, “You still have twenty minutes to work on the report. Let’s get back to the classroom.”

The students hurried ahead, and Dani fell back. Just as she’d hoped, Jamie caught up to her, “Rewarding the children with a walk-in park Poppins?”

The surprising reference made Dani laugh, “No, definitely not that. Making the children put back a frog that somehow found their way to the back of my neck.”

“Poppins! Those little gremlins. Should ‘a pushed them in the lake!” Jamie exclaimed. She was smiling but her eyes had softened, Dani could see her checking if Dani was really ok.

Dani shrugged, “This isn’t the first time a student has tried something like this on me.”

“Blimey.” Jamie replied.

And then silence. As Jamie continued to look at her. Dani, feeling self-conscious, talked to fill the silence. She talked about the lesson she’d planned and how the students would now have homework. After she’d exhausted that she found talking about her favourite student Flora as a new topic to fill the silence.

She’d talk about anything to hide how nervous Jamie’s gaze made her. She’d never felt seen like this. Jamie seemed truly interested in every banal word she had to say. It was disconcerting, those eyes boring into her soul.

Luckily for Dani, she was prevented from finding a third mundane topic as they reached a fork in the path near the main manor.

“This’ll be me then Poppins” was all Jamie said before she walked off around the corner.

* * *

Dani was disappointed to find out from Rebecca that although Owen catered dinner, residential staff ate in their housing separate from students and the day staff, as Rebecca referred to them, usually disappeared whenever their working day ended.

It meant Dani wouldn’t get a chance to see Jamie again that day. She’d been hoping to see her while she was interacting with other people to see if Jamie just looked at everyone that way. Maybe Jamie was just generally that kind of a person. Without having Jamie there in front of her to confirm it, Dani began to think maybe she had just been projecting things she wanted to feel onto Jamie’s gaze. That had to be it. There was no way she could feel like she’d known a person forever just from the way they looked at her.


	2. under the milky way

With the revolving door of teachers at Bly Prep, it had somehow become tradition that whenever a new teacher started Jamie, Hannah and Owen would meet at the local pub for a drink after their first day of work. Jamie knew Hannah trusted the intuition that Jamie and Owen got from people. The three of them had been at Bly the longest after all. Jamie didn’t even mind being a third wheel to the sexual tension between Hannah and Owen, seeing’s they were oblivious to it.

Never in a hurry, Jamie waited till everyone was seated comfortably, had a drink in hand and she’d started her cigarette before she started with the obvious, “She’s quite American.”

They laughed before Hannah replied, “Yes, she’s only been over this side of the pond for a few months.”

“I don’t know that we can count that against her.” Owen interjected with a smile.

“Very pretty.” Jamie countered, then on seeing a slightly too knowing look from Hannah continued, “Maybe too pretty, don’t you think Owen?” Jamie finished. Tapping out her cigarette with a sly grin as she saw Hannah turn her focus to Owen’s response instead.

Owen took a long gulp of his beer and pointedly ignored Jamie’s question.

“I do hope she works out, it’s terrible for the children to go through so much change.” Hannah sighed.

“She’s been nice to me and seems to appreciate my cooking. I’ve got a good feeling she might stick around like Rebecca.” Owen replied, seeming glad to have the topic changed from the new teacher’s looks.

Jamie chuckled as she remembered seeing the teacher marching all the kids towards the pond, “Did she tell you about the frog?”

"What frog?” Hannah queried.

Jamie explained to Owen and Hannah how Dani had forced Miles to put the frog back in the pond and given the children extra homework. “Not coddling them, is she? And the way she casually talked about it. A frog on her neck. I’d have shouted the bloody school down and knocked some teeth out if one of the kids had done that to me. She’s got spirit that’s for damn sure.”

As she’d been telling the story of Dani and the frog Jamie had felt her smile growing wider. It was probably the combination of being a too distracted to eat much at lunch that day and her beer that had Jamie talking so candidly. She knew she was in safe company, but still, having a bit of an unrequited crush was always embarrassing.

Later that evening, in her apartment just above the pub, Jamie decided it was time to make a list. She gathered all her gardening almanacs and other reference books to plot an excruciatingly detailed planting schedule for the upcoming summer. She knew, despite the faint buzz of the alcohol still coursing through her telling her otherwise, that having too much idle time at Bly Prep for at least the next two weeks was a bad idea. Instead, she would plant new garden beds of the most elaborate and fussy plants she could dream up.

* * *

True to her plans, Jamie kept herself extraordinarily busy the following morning. Ran herself ragged actually completing all the maintenance gardening at warp speed so she could start on her new project. She debated skipping lunch, but she knew Owen would have a plate waiting for her. She didn’t want to make her absence conspicuous. Plus, Owen’s cooking was some top shelf grub.

On the way to the dining hall, Jamie stopped and freshened up. She usually just washed her hands and hurried off for food. Today however, she checked her reflection carefully for any smudges of earth on her skin. She tried the best she could tuck down some of her more flyaway curls. Telling herself to get a grip, Jamie gave up on her preening and headed off.

As soon as Jamie entered the dining hall, she spotted Dani. Looking radiant as she sat talking easily with Rebecca, Hannah and Owen. Jamie noticed it only took a split second for Dani’s gaze to stray over Owen’s shoulder and find her. Dani smiled slightly and then turned to speak to Jessica. Was Dani being a vigilant teacher, or had she been watching for Jamie? The thought amused Jamie anyway until she got to the table. She had expected she would be the last to arrive of the group, what she had not expected was that Owen would have placed her plate in the empty place next to Dani. 

She knew it was payback, either from the hangover he was sporting, her teasing him about Dani’s looks in front of Hannah or a combination of the two. Acting as casually as she could, Jamie sat down next to Dani. She noticed the glint in Owen’s eye, his expectant stare looking for her reaction.

“Poppins, rescue any little beasties from the children today?” Jamie asked as she swiftly kicked Owen’s shin under the table. After seeing Owen jump, she turned to Dani to actually hear her response.

Too close. Immediately, she knew that sitting next to Dani and facing her was dangerous. She could count Dani’s eyelashes if she wanted to. She couldn’t believe how blue Dani’s eyes were. After staring at Dani for a few seconds it struck Jamie that Dani hadn’t responded. The thought must have occurred to Dani around the same time, as she blushed and replied, “Not yet no.”

Perhaps because his shin hurt or perhaps just to make more trouble for Jamie, Owen replied, “Oh yes, Jamie told us all about how brave you were with the frog.”

“Well, I haven’t heard about this! What frog?” Rebecca asked, giving Jamie an excuse to just watch Dani tell a modest and she was sure abridged version of the frog incident while she ate her lunch. She made her escape not long after that, too much to do just to sit around and enjoy herself was the excuse she made. She saw Owen at least looked a little sorry for himself over her early departure.

* * *

Even though it was Jamie’s day off, she used a part of it to ring around nurseries and then a few horticultural clubs and societies. After a few good hours work, a bit of schmoozing and bartering to trade some species from her own collection she’d tracked down all the plants she wanted for the new garden.

She felt a little pang around lunchtime, however reassured herself it was just about Owen’s food.

* * *

The next morning Jamie arrived at Bly Prep a little early. Walking around the side of the schoolhouse she noticed that little Flora was out exploring and waved pleasantly at her, as long as the kids weren’t mucking about in her plants what they did wasn’t her concern. The kitchens were the best spot to hang out when the school was empty, she knew where Owen stashed the biscuits if he wasn’t around and if he was, she always enjoyed a cuppa tea with him.

She was in luck on one account, Owen had baked lemon shortbread the day before. She brewed two cups of tea and tucked a couple of biscuits into her pocket before heading up to Hannah’s office. She knew she sloshed a little tea on the stairs on her way up and she knocked on Hannah’s door with her boot to avoid spilling more, yelling out for Hannah to let her in.

Settling into the guest chair Jamie sighed, “Hannah, I’ve got four new garden beds to dig this week and all these extra plants to get in.”

Hannah narrowed her eyes, “Wasn’t it you that suddenly decided Bly Prep needed to become a botanical garden?”

Jamie laughed, “That doesn’t mean I want to do all this digging! Can’t we put the kids to work.”

It was a tradition of sorts; Jamie would complain to Hannah about something entirely trivial and Hannah would have a chance to complain back. They’d known each other for years and occasionally Hannah had confided in Jamie about her now ex-husband, her concerns for certain children and anything else that was on her mind. It was Jamie’s way to ask Hannah if she was alright.

Jamie pulled the shortbread out of her pocket and offered Hannah one. Hannah shook her head with an amused smile. As Jamie ate Hannah let her know about what was going on around Bly. Finishing with, “Dani asked where you were yesterday. She seemed disappointed that you had a day off.”

Not knowing how to respond exactly, Jamie changed the subject to the key reasons for her visit, “I’ll need some cheques for a couple of the plants, do you want me to write a list of vendors and amounts for what I need?”

Hannah waved her off, “Just take the cheque book and bring it back when you’re done.”

That made Jamie smile, “You sure do trust the ability of the prison system to reform a person.”

“I think the prison system was reformed for having had you in it and not the other way.” Hannah joked back. Jamie still felt quietly proud every time Hannah showed faith in her like this. Other than her prison psychologist, Hannah was the first person who’d believed in her.

“Well, the remaining cheques and I will be back by lunch. Can’t have the pretty American pining after me.” Jamie countered, laughing at her own lame joke. 

* * *

Returning the cheque book was the reason that Jamie was walking along the corridor later that morning. As she rounded the corner, she saw one of the doors fly open and Dani tucked herself behind it, making herself invisible to the students in the classroom. Concerned now, Jamie continued down the corridor until she was nearly parallel with the door Dani was hiding behind.

She looked into the classroom and saw some hastily dusted out writing on the chalkboard. But other than that, she couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. “You ok poppins?” Jamie carefully asked.

“Yes.” Dani replied in a small voice, rendered hoarse by the way it was half sobbed. Jamie moved a little closer, into Dani’s peripheral vision.

“Was it one of those kids? Did they do something?” Jamie asked quietly.

Dani’s hand clutched tighter around the paper she was holding and that was when Jamie noticed it was an envelope addressed to Dani. “You know what I do with a plant that gives me trouble? I dig it up and plant it by my apartment. And I live above a pub, so the plants get pissed on by every drunk bloke leaving after last call.”

Dani laughed and finally met her eyes. Jamie’s heart hurt when she saw they were red rimmed, in a softer tone she offered “You’re doing great. Really.”

“One of them took a personal letter out of my bag during class, I guess I didn’t notice. And then when I called on a volunteer to share their work on the board, he came up and started writing it on the board.” Dani explained. Calming down as she explained the situation.

It made Jamie furious. She suspected she knew which of the kids it was too. She was about to say as much too when she heard Dani exhale deeply, no hitches from sobs this time. Moving forward a few more steps so she could see more than Dani’s head peeking out from behind the door Jamie checked Dani over. She looked a little upset, but she met Jamie’s eyes and smiled, before saying, “I better get back in there.”

* * *

Dani was last to lunch that day. Jamie noticed she’d braided her hair and if she hadn’t seen it with her own eyes, she wouldn’t have known Dani had been so upset not long before. Dani grabbed her plate and sat down next to Jamie, despite there being an empty seat next to Rebecca. Jamie hoped her face hadn’t shown how pleased she was. She was a bit shit at keeping her face neutral sometimes.

More than ever, Jamie wanted to linger at that table. However, she had a half lorry of plants she needed to get in the ground. She couldn’t risk any roots drying out. It was only after she’d caught Dani’s eyes and made sure she seemed a little better that she was able to leave.

Over the next few days, a pattern seemed to emerge. It seemed that at lunch Jamie and Dani just sat next to each other now. No matter what order they arrived in. Jamie still felt like she was unable to function sometimes, but she always had a chance to check in on Dani. She knew Dani was capable, but she also got the feeling something was troubling her.

* * *

The grounds of Bly Prep were only loosely fenced. The children were too young to really run away and the farmers on the adjacent properties knew to call the school if any stray children showed up. There was only one boundary that was properly fenced. Adjacent to a public moor, the original owner had put in a chain link fence and grown a hedge on both sides of it for aesthetic purposes.

So, it was a surprise to Jamie she heard a loud bleat from right outside her greenhouse. Going outside to investigate she found a stray sheep chewing on some of the straw she used in potting plants. “Where are you from then?”, Jamie asked the sheep pointlessly.

The only adjacent property that grazed sheep was the moor, so it was no surprise to Jamie when she found a hole in the hedge. What was surprising to her, was that it appeared a determined student had cut through the fence. And made a substantially sized hole too.

“What we do,” Jamie explained to Owen, Hannah, Rebecca and Dani who had been recruited to help her catch the sheep after school had let out for the day, “Is all stay in sync as we close in on the sheep. Before she knows it, she’ll have nowhere to turn and will try run past one of us. When she does, you need to dive down and grab her across her chest with the other arm over her back, like a big hug.”

Although her plan was flawless, the execution was not. The first time they closed in on the sheep she had run toward Hannah. Who had not followed Jamie’s instruction and had instead jumped out of the sheep’s path. This had earned Hannah a good-natured ribbing as they searched for where the sheep had run off to.

After relocating the sheep, they had all surrounded her again. This time the sheep did not choose as wisely and ran toward Dani. Dani performed a spectacular dive, grabbing the sheep and laughing with the shock of it all when she succeeded. Jamie quickly swooped in with a rope slip leash. Lightly touching Dani’s shoulder to signal it was ok for her to release the animal. Poor Dani’s jeans had dirt marks on the knee and as she stared up at her Jamie noticed her face was smudged with dust. Then everyone else was there, laughing with Dani and patting her on the back.

It was only after the sheep was safely returned to the moor. The fence repaired and Jamie was alone did she start to process just how big of a crush she had on Dani. It was a bit embarrassing actually, that the highlight of her day was the stolen seconds she got at lunch, where she and Dani would just look at each other as a check in. It would probably be a bit much if Dani found out about the crush. Jamie would have to be careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the feedback on the first chapter! I'm obsessed with dani x jamie and just felt compelled to write about them. 
> 
> feel free to drop me feedback at abbyharper.tumblr.com also.


	3. everywhere

Dani and Rebecca watched Jamie lead the sheep away as they walked towards their residence. They were laughing most of the way back. Dani thought it had been perhaps the most ridiculous activity she’d ever done in her life.

For the first time since arriving at Bly Prep, Dani and Rebecca lingered around the common area after dinner. Rebecca poured herself a glass of wine and after Dani had accepted one cut to the chase, “What really brings you to Bly? I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours.”

Dani let out a shocked laugh. She’d noticed Rebecca was direct when interacting with students but hadn’t expected to be on the receiving end. She took a gulp of her wine then decided telling someone would be a relief, “I broke up with my fiancée. But no one seemed to accept that my decision was final.”

Rebecca toasted to her, before replying, “I came here to escape a bad situation with a bloke too. Initially I was just hiding away in the country, but I enjoy it here now. Don’t let on with the students, but I’m leaving at the end of the school year. Hannah helped me make a connection with one of the children’s guardians and he’s going to take me on as a clerk at his legal practice. Are you planning to stay on if you can?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Dani answered, feeling a small pang at the thought of leaving Bly so soon. 

Rebecca smiled, “I’m glad to hear that! You fit in so well and you’re so capable with the kids. When they come into my class after having you, they are in such an engaged state of mind. The village relief teacher doesn’t have great control over them and getting them back into a learning mindset afterwards is always a challenge.”

It felt sincere, but Dani felt like a bit of a failure, “Miles keeps testing me. I know it was stupid, but the other day I had a personal letter in my bag. He stole it during double English and when I asked for a volunteer to write on the board, he started writing out the letter.” Dani could feel herself tearing up slightly at the memory. When she had rushed to grab the letter from Miles before he wrote that word on the board for everyone to see. For Dani even to see,

“That’s terrible”, Rebecca offered pausing before adding delicately, “Was the letter private?”

Dani nodded. Adding quietly, “From my ex-fiancé. He wrote to tell me if I changed my mind about the reason we broke up and that I came back to America he would accept me still.”

Rebecca grimaced, “My ex-Peter sent letters to my old address and my mum intercepted them and burned the letters. Rightfully so, she’d already had to change the phone number after I left. He was ringing non-stop. My mum knew he was trouble, she’d seen once when he was yelling at me. Because I’d stood too close to another man on the tube.”

It hurt Dani’s heart to see her new friend so casually describe the horrible relationship she’d escaped. Rebecca motioned to her now empty wine glass, “It’s a Friday night, should we have another and talk about more pleasant things?”

* * *

Dani was bored. She’d slept in, prepared lesson plans for the upcoming week, had a long shower and even called her mom. And it was only two in the afternoon on a Saturday. Rebecca had gone away for the night, catching the train early that morning to visit her family.

Looking around for inspiration she noticed a familiar figure moving around the grounds outside from her second story bedroom window. On impulse Dani checked her appearance quickly in the mirror and then headed outside. Trying for a nonchalant stroll rather than her usual more determined walk, Dani headed around the corner to where she’d seen Jamie.

“Poppins!” Jamie greeted her enthusiastically while waving a gloved hand at Dani. She was wearing her usual overalls and t-shirt style outfit, casually perched with one foot on a large spade.

Her response to Jamie’s enthusiastic greeting was to smile and wave back as she moved closer. Jamie turned back to her work, her biceps flexing visibly as she continued digging.

When Dani was standing almost next to her, Jamie turned around and blinded her with that smirk, “Come to keep me company while I toil away in the garden?”

“You’re about all the entertainment Bly has to offer” Dani joked back.

It seemed to Dani, that Jamie was nothing if not deliberate. Especially when she took off her gloves, throwing them on top of the nearby wheelbarrow then tucked her hair back. Her eyes never left Dani’s and Dani knew hers had only flickered away momentarily to look at Jamie’s arms. Dani saw it as a challenge, societal norms would have had one of them look away, do something or say something to break this moment.

In the end it was Jamie who ended it, “C’mon then Poppins, I’ve got to take this barrow load to my greenhouse and mix in some shit to enrich the soil. Thrilling.”

Despite Jamie’s sarcasm, Dani was able to pass the afternoon in her company thoroughly entertained. It was only when Dani has insisted, quite unintentional to Jamie’s reaction, “I like doing things with my hands, please”, that Jamie had allowed Dani to help with the gardening.

That afternoon they planted a new garden bed, well mostly Jamie had with Dani passing her various things. The ‘enriched’ soil as Jamie had put it had been redistributed into the holes dug and on top of the bed.

“Now do you want to push me back to the greenhouse, I’m awfully tired after all that work.” Jamie joked as she pretended to get inside the large wheelbarrow.

At first Dani didn’t realise what she was seeing, it was dusk after all. Then she realised. Her eyes widened in surprise and she reflexively turned and grabbed the spade next to her, “Jamie, there’s a strange man lurking around the residential building.”

Although she alerted Jamie, she immediately took off, walking briskly towards the man while brandishing her spade. She heard Jamie mutter a curse under her breath as she caught up to Dani, but she didn’t try to stop Dani or slow her down. They were about twenty paces away from the man when he turned and noticed them.

“Stop there!” Dani called out. He immediately sprinted off. Dani took off after him, her spade slowing her down, she could not bring herself to drop it, however. Jamie, not having the weight of the spade, got a slight lead on her. Neither of them was able to catch the man and they lost sight of him on the other side of a thicket of forest on the property.

“Peter fucking Quint,” Jamie gasped out between breaths as they stood together in the grounds, “Rebecca’s feller, well ex. I’m not sure if she told you, he’s pretty rubbish.”

Dani’s eyes widened. She was glad Rebecca was out of town. “Yeah, come with me. We’ll need to call Hannah and alert the troops.”

* * *

It was late by the time that the Police had finally arrived, performed a cursory check and had left. In the intervening hours Hannah and Owen had arrived at the school. At some point Dani had lost track of Jamie.

“I’m going to check the grounds again.” Dani insisted to Hannah, noting the spade she’d been wielding was still propped inside the entrance hall.

“I should call Rebecca and warn her.” Hannah replied, grimacing about having to be the one to pass on the unsettling news. “You be careful mind. You want me to find Owen and ask him to go with you?”

Dani saw Hannah’s eyes glance towards the kitchen. The way her hands clasped together, folding over each other with a nervous energy. She knew Hannah needed Owen there. Dani wasn’t worried. From the stories about Peter she’d heard from Hannah and Jamie as the evening progressed, she gathered Peter hadn’t had a history of being physically violent. And she had her spade if that changed.

“It’s ok. I’m just going to do a quick check and then head off to bed.” Dani replied casually.

After circling the main manor house Dani decided to head to the thicket where they’d lost sight of Peter earlier. She flashed her torch through the eerie darkness, holding her spade in the other hand ready to strike. She suddenly heard the crunch of a twig snap and spun around, flashing her torch at the noise. A very familiar voice replied, “Fuck!” as the torch lit up Jamie.

It was then Dani lowered the spade she’d readied to strike, causing Jamie to laugh. “You had the right idea, Poppins.”

Dani noticed the shotgun being held by Jamie’s side, “It’s not loaded properly at the moment. Just with the blanks I use to scare off birds from my fruit trees. Awfully scary though for poor Pete if I point it at him.” Jamie shrugged.

Without any further conversation they walked side by side through the thicket. They explored much of the grounds in silence, checking the greenhouse where Jamie grabbed her backpack before circling the main manor house one more time and then pausing at the door of the staff residence.

“Do you mind if I come in?” Jamie asked gently, “I’ll just wait up in the lounge for a little longer. I’ll get changed out of these muddy clothes first before sitting on the furniture mind,” she finished holding up the backpack to show Dani the source of her fresh clothes.

“Not at all, I should probably freshen up myself since I was put to work all afternoon. Then we should probably have a hot drink to calm our nerves a little.” Dani said, her joke covering her relief that Jamie was staying a little longer.

When Dani came back downstairs Jamie was wearing a fresh flannel, tank top and overalls. And holding steaming mugs, “It’s spiked. I hope you don’t mind. I can make a fresh one if not.”

Dani shook her head and eagerly took the mug, sinking down next to Dani on the lounge and grabbing a blanket for herself. Although the room had other sofas and armchairs, Dani wanted to be near Jamie. She curled her fingers around the heat of the mug, sitting so close to Jamie she could feel the heat radiating from her too.

It seemed like at least Jamie thought the threat had passed, the shotgun sat propped up against the wall next to her backpack and she seemed relaxed. As they sipped the drinks the silence stretched out comfortably around them. It wasn’t the kind of tense silence that made Dani feel small, the silence of not caring about hearing what she had to say and not bothering to engage with her. It was the silence of processing, of sipping warm coffee in sync, a silence thrumming with promise.

“Well, if you haven’t already gathered from what Rebecca told you or what happened tonight, I’ll have you know that fucker is stalking her,” Jamie said darkly before continuing, “that absolute strength, that she was able to extricate herself from his clutches. If she were here, I’d toast to her. The wrong kind of love, it can fuck you up and make you do some really stupid shit.” From the way she paused, almost like she was excising a painful memory, Dani knew that Jamie wasn’t just talking about Rebecca and Peter.

“I’ve been in the wrong kind of love too.” Dani added soberly. Jamie nodded and gave Dani silence to use how she wanted. Dani didn’t want to talk about Eddie, not now, she just wanted to keep staring at Jamie’s impossibly pretty face while Jamie looked back at her like she was the most important person in the world.

“It’s getting late Poppins. Do you think anyone else would mind if I stayed here a little longer? In case Petey decides to try sneak in I think I’d like to surprise him with the rifle.” Jamie asked.

“No, that would be great actually.” Dani replied. Then, before she could or do anything she might regret when fully sober in the morning, she stood up and passed the blanket she’d been using to Jamie.

It was only after she got back to her room that Dani realised, she had very little chance of being able to get to sleep that night. After a few fitful hours sleep she padded downstairs to make herself a cup of coffee. On the way back from the kitchen she noticed Jamie’s shotgun still leaning up against the wall. She tiptoed to entry of the lounge and saw Jamie scrunched up on the sofa, under the same blanket Dani had handed her last night.

She knew it was a bit strange, but she watched Jamie sleep as she sipped her coffee. She felt warm inside, and it wasn’t just from the coffee. Her mind kept reliving how it felt under Jamie’s gaze, what it meant that she’d spent the night on an uncomfortable sofa. As Dani went back upstairs and got dressed, she kept playing scenarios in her head. What acting on what she felt could mean, if Jamie felt it too and what would she even do to show Jamie she liked her that way.

By the time Dani had come back down, Jamie was awake. It was clear she’d been out and come back as the rifle and backpack were gone, the blanket folded neatly on one edge of the sofa. Dani knew Sunday was one of Jamie’s days off, so she offered to walk her to her car.

“That keen to see the back of me Poppins, do I smell or something?” Jamie had joked as they walked together, Dani could see Jamie was trying to downplay having stayed the night. She laughed off the comment and tried to act normal, but her mind was still racing.

It was when they arrived at the car that Dani finally gathered her courage. “I’m so glad you stayed,” she told Jamie. She could hear the earnestness in her own voice. 

Jamie paused for a moment, turning to face Dani. The eye contact was magnetic as Jamie replied, “I am too.”

Then silence as Jamie said nothing, did nothing but stare at Dani. Dani knew, as sure as she had ever been about anything that Jamie liked her. She reached out, her anxiety making her movements faster than usual, and held Jamie’s hand. Just for a second, her thumb acting of its own accord to stroke as she held on.

It was almost unbearable as Jamie turned to get into her car without saying anything. Horror started to rise in Dani as she thought maybe she’d made a mistake. That she’d seen something she hoped was there and not actually something that was there.

Although it seemed like an eternity it was only a second before Jamie smirked, that half smile she made whenever Dani said something particularly amusing or she caught Dani staring. As Dani’s panic started to subside Jamie finally spoke, “Who the hell knew?”


	4. under pressure

Jamie was pottering around her apartment, watering her indoor plants still in a bit of a daze. She was still impressed, amazed, smitten, she could go on all day with the adjectives she had for Dani. Dani who’d reached out and held her hand that very morning. Her phone ringing broke her out of her very Dani focused thoughts. There were only two people in the world that knew that number, Hannah and Owen. And at this time of the morning, it was enough of a sure thing that Jamie answered the phone, “Yeah Hannah?”

It always amused Jamie how it threw Hannah when she guessed correctly. This instance was no exception. After she’d recovered and exchanged pleasantries she asked, “I have a personal favour to ask Jamie. We have an outing scheduled today with the children who stayed at Bly this weekend. Given the incident last night, we’re hoping to have all possible hands-on deck for the children’s safety. I know it’s your day off, and way outside of your normal duties, but could you please come? You’ll be paid overtime of course if you join us.”

When Jamie didn’t reply right away, Hannah spoke quickly to add, “Miss Clayton has already agreed to joining us.”

“Look if you wanted me that desperately Hannah, all you had to say was overtime. What is this outing anyway?” Jamie asked curiously.

“My mistake, I thought I had said! We’re going to a roller rink. The bus will leave here at 1pm, to give the children enough time to digest lunch and finish any homework. There’ll be room for you on the bus. Thanks again Jamie!” Hannah replied before hanging up.

* * *

After a few attempts Jamie had settled on casual. A well-loved Blondie t-shirt, her favourite jeans, her bomber jacket that she’d worn so often the stiff fabric had softened and she could push up the sleeves the way she liked. She felt nervous, the excited kind, where energy thrummed through her and she felt like leaving for Bly far earlier than she needed to just for something to do.

When she arrived Hannah and the boarding staff were checking all the children were present before boarding the bus. Hannah waved her onto the bus, adding “Just grab a seat wherever. The rink is only about forty minutes away.”

Dani evidently had been given the same instruction and was sitting in the seat just before the backseat. It also seemed, that no one had perhaps told Dani that Jamie was joining them as her eyes widened in surprise before she smiled broadly.

“You mind if I sit here?” Jamie asked with a smirk as she occupied the seat next to Dani. Jamie knew her affect was confident, maybe cocky even, but inside she was just thrumming with nerves. She put her hand next to Dani’s on the puffed slippery seat and watched Dani closely. There was no regret that she could see, Dani was looking right back at her with the same intensity she had been earlier that morning. Jamie moved her hand a little, linking pinkies with Dani.

Dani had just opened her mouth to say something when a cacophony of voices alerted them to the fact that the students had been unleased on the bus. Jamie pulled her hand back slightly, just to give them a little more discretion. She didn’t want Dani to think she was ashamed though, she made sure to leave their hands touching still. Flora, one of the only students whose name Jamie had bothered to learn, had run right up to them and then faltered.

“Oh, hello Miss Clayton. I’d actually rather been hoping to sit next you. Since you’re my favourite.” Flora said with her perfect dictation, looking at Jamie with surprise.

“Miss Clayton is my favourite too,” Jamie replied to Flora, seeing Dani blush slightly out of the corner of her eye.

“You can sit here Flora?” Dani advised as she pointed to the seat in front of them. Flora looked at the seat and then turned back, noticing suddenly that her brother was sitting alone.

“Actually, I might go and sit by Miles.”

The remaining students and staff settled into seats near the front of the bus. When they were off and moving Jamie linked their pinkies again. “Are you ok Poppins?” she asked quietly.

Dani nodded, and Jamie saw Dani’s eyes flick down to her lips. Jamie smirked broadly, she and Dani were on the same wavelength. She knew she needed to change the mood, “I think after you see me fall on my arse roller-skating you’re going to pretend you don’t even know me.”

It worked as she made Dani laugh. “I’ll probably fall too. I’ve only been a couple of times. Eddie’s mom took us when we were little.” Dani offered.

Jamie paused, to check if Dani wanted to share more. But when it was apparent, she wasn’t ready, she felt the need to confess, “I’ve actually never been roller skating. Never had an Eddie’s mum type in my life, I guess. That and, also, I’m allergic to hired shoes. Bit nasty really when you think about it isn’t it.”

Jamie had seen the acknowledgement in Dani’s eyes. The way they softened, even as she laughed at Jamie’s lame joke. The entire way to the rink they held hands. And for all Jamie cared the bus could just keep driving for hours. Sitting here, joking and chatting with Dani what more could she ask for.

* * *

Pain jolted up Jamie’s arm as she landed hard on her elbow, again. She heard Owen’s laugh from outside the rink as of course she’d fallen right near him and felt compelled to sink into the floor. Dani, having evidently witnessed this latest embarrassment gracefully skated towards her. She stopped just shy of Jamie, offering her hand to help Jamie up. Jamie stopped still once she was up, standing close to Dani with only an inch separating their bodies. “I’m sick of falling on my arse Poppins. I think I’m going to wait with Owen.”

Dani smiled, “You’re cute when you’re frustrated. I can help you out if you’d like?”

Jamie was momentarily distracted from answering by the way Dani’s eyes kept flicking to her lips. It was only when Dani’s eyebrow raised in question, she realised she had expected a response. Jamie simply nodded, a few other cheekier replies on the tip of her tongue. But they were maybe too much, too soon.

True to her word, Dani held Jamie’s hand and they skated around the rink together. Slowly, Dani moving closer to Jamie’s side whenever she started to wobble. Flora overlapped them about four times by Jamie’s count. She was a bit distracted mind, the way Dani kept squeezing her hand to reassure her.

It felt like they’d hardly been skating any time at all when a couple of the older children skated up and asked if they would join in some kind of tag game. Jamie could see Dani smiling at the excited chattering children, “You should go. I’ll go sit with Owen for a minute. I think I’ve got a blister.”

After being very chivalrously escorted out of the rink by Dani, Jamie plopped down unceremoniously next to Owen. They were both watching the rink. Jamie suspected Owen was watching Hannah, who was standing on the edge around the far side of the rink, shepherding children at a makeshift starting line. Jamie admittedly, could not keep her eyes off Dani.

“You and Dani seem to be getting along well.” Owen remarked. Although his language might be coded, his smile was genuine. He even had the presence of mind to look sheepish as he clumsily asked, “When did you two get to be such fast friends?”

Jamie tried not to groan at his lameness, repeating with a laugh “Fast friends?”

Owen simply shrugged and laughed with Jamie. After a second of consideration Jamie replied, “I don’t think I’d say we were fast friends yet.”

“Well, someone sure has friendship eyes for you.” Owen replied, earning a playful shove from Jamie as they both laughed. Just as the laughter was dying away Dani skated past, almost colliding with Miles because she was too busy looking at Jamie. Which just started Owen off laughing again.

The drive back to Bly was near silent with the children all tired out from skating and Jamie got to hold hands with Dani the whole way. There was a flurry of activity going on around the Bly Prep when they got back, with students and staff arriving back for the week. So, Jamie was unable to do much more than wave goodbye to Dani as she helped Rebecca carry her bags back into the staff residence.

* * *

The garden was always more demanding after a day off. That morning her saplings in the greenhouse needed watering and pot resizing, the fledgling plants all around the grounds had to have their stakes straightened and be checked for insect or animal damage. It was dirty, backbreaking work. To see the life flourishing under her hands though, it always made it worth it to Jamie.

Even then, with all the work Jamie had lined up. The morning seemed to crawl by in a way it never had before. The lunchroom was crowded as always but Jamie only had eyes for one person. She couldn’t help but smile broadly when she saw Dani there, the plate waiting for Jamie placed next to her. Dani seemed equally pleased to see Jamie, pausing with her fork halfway to her mouth and breaking out into her own grin.

In the dining hall, in front of all the students and in sight of all the staff Jamie was careful. They’d had some extra freedom on the bus and at the roller rink where there were far less children around and Hannah and Owen had been the only other staff present. It was only on Thursday that Dani broke the pattern of lingering glances to rest her hand on Jamie’s shoulder. The hand was there a beat too long, the stroke of the thumb a bit too friendly, it was accompanied by an announcement, “Hannah has asked me to stay on for the remainder of the term!”

Jamie had known Dani would be asked to stay on. There was no way Hannah would turn away a teacher as competent as Dani. Still, she couldn’t help smiling with joy, Dani’s delight was infectious. Her eyes lingered on Dani’s as she replied cheekily, “Well I wasn’t sure I was ready to see the back of you just yet.”

Earlier in the week Jamie had formulated a clever plan. She’d simply leave the lunch hall at the same time as Dani and have a moment alone with her to ask her out. Only, every single bloody day someone else had left with them or one of the kids had come up to chat. Evidently everyone else was almost as enamoured with Dani as she was. That was how Jamie found herself walking into the lunch hall on Friday at lunchtime with no firm plans with Dani for the weekend.

“Jamie, one of the children’s residential supervisors advised me that a light bulb needed replacing in the first-floor hallway of the staff residence. Would you be able to fit that in this afternoon?” Hannah asked politely at lunch.

Jamie nodded, trying to remember where the lightbulbs for the staff residence were stored.

“I think I forgot to tell you, today is a guardian conference afternoon. You can expect to see some strangers around the grounds and the pupils finished classes early today.” Hannah finished with a smile.

Guardian conference afternoons were always a bit stressful for the teachers. Jamie could spot the extra tension in Hannah’s shoulders. Rebecca seemed preoccupied in thought, only Dani seemed unphased.

As Dani stood from the lunch table, Jamie stood to follow her. Her plan was once again thwarted though as Hannah called Jamie back to the table. Jamie’s heart sunk as she watched Dani walk away without her. Hannah asked Jamie if she could prop the gates open for when the arrivals started and wanted to check over some last-minute logistics with her. Jamie was obliging, she knew the afternoon would go without a hitch like always, but Hannah was nothing if not meticulous.

Having successfully changed the lightbulb, Jamie carried the ladder back to the storage closet. Along the way she ran into the supervisor who’d let Hannah know about the issue and stopped to let her know the issue was fixed. As the supervisor walked away Jamie noticed a nearby door open a crack and Dani’s familiar beautiful face poked out, “Thought I heard your voice! Couldn’t give me a hand, could you?”

Jamie immediately propped the ladder up against the wall and walked into the room Dani let her into. She’d been inside the bedrooms here plenty of times, fixing leaky taps, re-attaching skirting boards that had come loose and of course changing lightbulbs. What she had never done, is been inside Dani’s bedroom. Dani’s bedroom, while Dani was wearing a dress and looking at Jamie like she was everything she’d been waiting for. Where Dani had closed the door behind them.

“It’s for the meetings. But I need a hand to get this zip up.” Dani gestured nervously, redundantly over her shoulder.

Jamie’s eyes widened as she nodded, of that she was sure. Dani’s boldness never failed to surprise and entrance her. They both knew perfectly well Dani was capable of zipping up the dress herself. Dani spun around and Jamie’s fingers twitched, itching to run over the exposed skin. Carefully, holding the zipper at an angle so fingers wouldn’t brush Dani’s skin, Jamie zipped up the dress. She laid her hand over the fabric, the image of what was underneath still burned into her brain as she said, “All done, Poppins.”

Dani turned slowly, stepping well into Jamie’s personal space. Her eyes flicked down to Jamie’s lips and reached out, tentatively placing her hand on Jamie’s waist. Jamie felt the fingers splay out, the little pulse as they urged her closer. Dani leaned in slowly and Jamie was just about to lean forward and meet her halfway when a loud crash sounded from the hall outside. Dani jumped back.

“Fuck” Jamie said aloud. Cursing the stupid fucking ladder that had evidently fallen from where she’d propped it on the wall. Dani laughed and Jamie smiled apologetically as she exited the room. She paused at the door, willing herself to come up with a line to make Dani laugh again, to reassure her that she had very much wanted what almost was. Sadly, her brain wasn’t working very well in this moment, still totally overtaken by Dani. So, all she managed was a smirk and “Later Poppins.”

It was only later, when she was repairing the hole in the fence that the sheep and she suspected potentially Peter Quint had come through, she realised she’d forgotten to ask Dani out.


End file.
